


A Lack of Understanding

by uro_boros



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uro_boros/pseuds/uro_boros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erwin,” he says lowly, “when have you ever been disappointing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Understanding

Levi doesn’t know what to do, Erwin realizes. His hands are unsure on the zipper of Erwin’s fly, his mouth hesitant on Erwin’s; he breathes unevenly through flared nostrils, with his eyes open and alert. The points where their bodies connect with one another are rapidly losing intimacy.

"It’s alright," Erwin tells him drawing away from the kiss and capturing Levi’s unsteady hands with his only remaining hand. He gets a sour look in response. "I barely know what I’m doing either."

It’s the truth. The few relationships he’s had have consisted of secretive fumbling in the horse stalls and the trainee barracks. Mostly, it’s been his own hand at night when the mood has struck him. The desire, he’s found, has lessened much with age. It was never strong to begin with.

Levi scowls. There is, always, a defensive edge to these interactions. Erwin is allowed more leeway than others,  _than most_ , but even with him, Levi struggles with his own perceived inadequacies. “Barely is still more than not knowing at all, you know.”

"Barely," Erwin echoes the word, lips quirking fondly. He raises his hand to touch gently across the shaved sides of Levi’s heads, running his finger around the delicate curving of Levi’s ear. The prickle of stubble is softened by skin.

Levi smells like lemons and vinegar, astringent and stinging. It’s not a welcoming scent, but Erwin finds it comforting regardless. His hand smoothes over Levi’s jaw. Levi looks pained, briefly. “I’ve always wanted better for you,” he says. “I was just too selfish to let you go.”

Levi rolls his eyes. His hands, this time, are intent on Erwin’s zipper, with none of the wavering of before. “You think too much about things,” he murmurs, eyebrow ticked up. “I’m going to suck you off.”

Erwin chokes.

He falls to his knees. Years of 3D gear have taught him how to handle a fall, but the crack of his knees against stone still instinctively sets off concern in Erwin. He makes to pull Levi up but his hand is batted away as Levi draws his cock from his pants.

"It’s not  _that_  huge,” is the appraising statement given by Levi, said with some measure of real relief, as if Levi had been worried about the possibility. He pulls lightly at the loose folding of skin around the head. There are words in Erwin’s mouth, but they’ve trapped themselves, tangled, under his tongue. 

"Is it disappointing?" he finally manages, the words burning. He feels, keenly, the awkward looseness of his empty sleeve.

Levi looks at him measuredly through the fringe of his eyelashes. His head rests against the side of Erwin’s cock. “Erwin,” he says lowly, “when have you ever been disappointing?”

The assured confidence of the statement makes him pause. “Thank you,” he finally says, eyes closing. “Thank you.”


End file.
